brezzycomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Solitaire
Fictional character biography Early life Sofia Valda was born in Karelia. Her parents were killed in a fire when she was a child. She was saved from death herself by Ivan Romanovic, who raised her as a surrogate father. She spent her early childhood being raised in the USSR's Klondike Ops Unit program, where along with other young female orphans, she was trained in combat and espionage. At the young age of 16, she applied to be a student of the International Security Agency, where she was trained as a spy, martial artist and sniper, and was outfitted with an arsenal of high-tech gadgets. While apart of the ISA, she defects to the United States and moves to Ruby City, California, where she lodged with someone she met while in Karelia, Dr. Mindman. At the age of 18, she was assigned by the ISA to protect Mindman, who was then the Head Scientist of the Fem-Zo Project. Mindman's Wrath During an incident involving Alexandra Sheringham, causing her to grow 50 feet tall, Sofia Valda, codenamed Solitaire, defected from the ISA in order to help Dr. Mindman exact his revenge for this failure. So when Mindman developed the Collapso-Ray, Solitaire teamed with Mindman's then associate, Crusher, to kidnap the now normal-sized Alexandra and use her as the test subject. It was a success, successfully shrinking Alexandra to no more than 3 inches. But when Mindman and Crusher leave the premises, Alexandra manages to turn the tables on the 19 year old Solitaire, shrinking her down first to the same height, and then to 3 inches all compared to Alexandra, which was infact less than a tenth of an inch. After being humiliated in the hands of Alexandra, she is saved by Dr. Mindman, but in his attempt to grow Solitaire back to 3 inches tall, finds that the Collapso-Ray had been damaged by Alexandra. And to make matters worse, Torrie Laursen, along with the Police, bust into the laboratory and take Dr. Mindman into custody. And since she was too small to be noticed, Solitaire managed to escape by hiding in a small hole in the wall. But now with the Collapso-Ray damaged and taken into storage by the Police, Solitaire was now stuck no bigger than a tenth of an inch. It seemed that all hope was lost, that is, until after being scanned, she was discovered and rescued by the successor of Dr. Mindman, Dr. Barnes. Immediately afterwards, Barnes sells the Blueprints of the original Collapso-Ray to the world, and demonstrating its power on Solitaire, restoring her to her normal size. Forever thankful, Solitaire vows to protect Dr. Barnes for the remainder of his life. After selling the blueprints, Fem-Zo eventually expands and becomes a full organization, with Dr. Barnes as the CEO. Powers and abilities Solitaire is a world class athlete and gymnast, expert martial artist (including karate, judo, aikido, savate, various styles of kung fu, and boxing), markswoman, and weapons specialist as well as having extensive espionage training. Other versions TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rogues & Villains Category:ISA Agents Category:Fem-Zo Project Category:1990s Births